Teddy Harry
by BookPages
Summary: Harry has always remembered his past life as Draco's teddy bear. Finally meeting him in this life however, has Harry detemined to stay close. HarryxDraco


**Teddy Harry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Magic Ban Removal**

* * *

He was undercover at the time.

He stifled a sigh, this had a been big case for the Department and busting this drug trade would bring them so much closer to finding the culprit.

Major drug deals had appeared and multiplied in their area. Their sources had indicated that the crime lord would be appearing personally soon to finalize a new drug deal. As such, he was assigned the case and had been a "member" of the gang for nearly five months now. The situation was tiring to say the least and drop dead exhausting, literally, at its worst.

He opened the door and slammed it shut, pleased when the neighbors barked to keep it quiet.

"That's rude, you know."

Turning around and flipping the boy off, he started towards his closet. The boy, little more than seven years old, was following him in silence.

A silence that only lasted a few seconds.

"You should say hi," the boy said tugging on his shirt, "I've been in here all day; the least you could do is say hi."

He could feel it, the irritation, slowly building and gathering full enough to burst. Ignoring it, he concentrated on hanging his coat up.

"Really, it's only a word." The boy stopped tugging on his shirt and abruptly sat down, "You never say-"

He saw red.

"I don't have to say hi to you," he shouted, twisting towards the boy. "I don't even _know_ you!! You're just some boy that I picked up off the streets 'cause I felt bad! Why should I say hi!? Why should I-"

The boy's eyes watered and finally small tears escaped his eyes to travel down his cheek.

He snapped out of it, startled by his outburst then started to panic. Looking for something- anything really- to calm the boy down.

There!

Spotting a small teddy bear on the shelf of his closet, he grabbed it and gave it to the boy.

"Take it," he said shoving it in his face, "Please just- just take it."

The boy shook his head and started to sniffle.

Sighing, he sat down next to the boy."Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean that. You wouldn't understand but my job is very stressful."

The boy nodded responding to his kind tone and calming down.

"But you know that we aren't really family here, kiddo." Noticing the distressed look on the boy's face he added, "This bear though, he can be your family."

The boy looked at him then the bear.

"I mean, I know this guy isn't really the same thing but…"

He trailed off, thinking hard on what to say. "This bear's name is Harry. For now, Harry can be your family. Treat him well."

The boy looked at the bear in awe, carefully reaching for it then clutching it to his chest. "Harry," he breathed.

Turning towards the man, he smiled. "Harry's just a baby," he said holding up the bear for him to see, "so that makes him my baby brother, right? 'Cause big brothers like me protect their younger brothers!"

"Yeah," he agreed, happy that the crying had passed.

Months passed and the boy was still desperately clutching the bear. Playing games with it, watching TV with it, eating with it…he just wouldn't let the damn bear go! While amusing, he was a little worried over how focused the boy was on that doll. He couldn't do much now though; his case was finally going somewhere. He had a few close calls, but he felt that he had kept his cover. It was all taking its toll though, the stressed showed in even just the way he walked.

Finally nearing his apartment, he halted at hearing the chaotic screams. Instantly alert, he raced down the street to his apartment, all signs of fatigue gone.

He saw the smoke first.

Black clouding the sky, escaping from his apartment. The screams suddenly became faint.

_The boy!_

He raced faster, pushed himself harder, trying to reach his apartment.

"Harry," he heard a voice scream.

Eyes widening, he turned and saw the kid running back up the stairs to his burning apartment.

_No!_

He ran, reaching for him, but the boy was too far ahead.

"_Don't go inside!_"

He didn't even realize that he'd been screaming, until he felt his voice crack.

His apartment door was on the ground and he saw the boy run in without hesitating.

He pushed himself more, he had to rescue him! He was so young, not even in high school and-

He saw the boy reach for the bear and hug him to his chest. Turning towards the door, the boy began to run back.

The wall collapsed, blocking his escape and enclosing him in the burning building.

_No, please, no!_

His breathing was hard, but the detective ran down the steps and to the side of the building. The windows, he thought, there are windows on the side of my apartment!

Looking up, he saw his windows: they were too high. The boy, the boy couldn't survive that kind of jump-

He gasped. The boy- he could see the boy!

He was holding the teddy bear, crying. Then he saw him kiss the bear on its ear, whispering something to it then walking closer to the window.

The sound of shattering glass was heard and he backed away a few steps, still looking up.

That's when he saw it.

The bear falling out the window and the boy waving sadly.

He collapsed to the ground and started weeping.

The boy had kissed his family goodbye.

* * *

Well, I got the idea from the Magic Ban Removal. (I put that I don't own both in the disclaimers so...just in case no one read them...) It is going in a much different direction though, this one will be a definite HarryxDraco. (unlike either of them which, sadly, contains no slash what so ever...)


End file.
